Lust & Desires
by KamisamaKiss
Summary: Stefan and Elena have been acting odd latelty. Damon and "Jr." feel lonely. Comedy, not meant to offend anybody...read if you like rape... I'll be adding more soon!
1. Chapter 1

the beginning of the "triangle" Stefan

When I first saw Damon with that whore, I was jealous. That's when I first realized I was gay for my brother, Damon. Elena looks like my girlfriend. Whats her name? Oh, thats it! Katherine! Could Elena be Katherines?-nevermind.

Elena stole my man! It's weird being in love with my brother but, that's just the way it goes I guess. He's so handsome with his little cocky smile. His eyes, oh, don't get me started with those eyes! He treats his ladies really nice, and that's how I want to be treated, really nice.

Elena. Oh, Elena! She is such a hoe! It makes me sad thinking, _she stole my man,_ all the time. I truely hate her...

I don't know why Damon chose her, over me!There's nothing wrong with loving your brother, more than a brother... Oh! There he is!

"Hey, Stefan!" he shouted at me with that sexy voice of his.

"Hey," I giggled but, then stopped imedietly thinking he would suspect something.

"What are you doing over there? Come over here!"

"Where's Elena? Wouldn't she think we were up to something?" I said grimly.

"What do you mean by 'think we are up to something'?"

"Oh, nothing,"I said nervously.

"Hey, guys!" Elena shouted.

"Oh, here comes the man-stealing wanabe," I whispered.

"What did you say, Stefan?" Damon asked me.

"Oh, nothing hun," I told him.

"Did you just call me 'hun'? Nevermind, I gotta go," he said like he was seriously creeped out. Elena Somethings been going on with Stefan lately. He seems a bit, offly gay. Well forget about him! Lets move on to, Kathrine. Isn't she super sexy? Katherine makes me tingle inside! The way she takes care of me, the way she talks to me. But first, I need to get rid of that rotten mother son of a bastard of hers, Stefan. I hate him for taking _my_ _woman!_ I've always had this thing for Kathrine. She's my bestfriend and my future lover.

"Baby? What's up with you? Have you listened to a word I've said to you?" Damon interupted my lovely fantasy of Katherine.

"Uhh, no. I was just, uh, thinking about something. Can you repeat the most important part about what you said?" ugh, I really don't care right now, about his personal problems.

"I said we should start thinking about our, future. I want to adopt a asian baby thats ginger that has,"potential ",and get married and-"

I'm tuning out now. I've heard enough. He lost me at _asian baby _and _getting married_. How am I gonna get married to this tramp if I don't even know my sexuality? This is bad. I need to see Katherine, **now**!

"Sorry, Damon! I have to go! See you later!" I shouted at him as I sprinted away.

"I love you..." I heard him say at the faintest. Damon What is wrong with her today? It was like she wasn't even listening and Jr.'s getting hungry for some loving. So, Stefan is a fag now. When did he go wrong? Well I would go gay for me. I am gay for me!

"Oooh, blonde," I muttered watching this fine ass woman walk by.

"Oops! Boner, Jr. you naughty boy," I said looking down, proud of my 8 inches.

I dialed Elenas' number and waited a few seconds. No answer. What is she up to?


	2. Chapter 2

Elenas dream come true Elena

Once I arrived at Katherine and Stefans' house I hoped Stefan wasn't home. I don't know why but, I never liked him. Gay ass mother son of a bastard.

"Oh, Elena. Why aren't you with your boy toy, Damon?" Katherine said coldly.

All I could do was stand there mesmerized by her beauty.

"Are you gonna say anything,Elen-" I grabbed her face pulling it to mine kissing her tender lips.

"What the hell are you doing Elena?" she asked pulling away.

"I don't know what came over- I'm so sorry!" I shouted tensing up and starting to tear up.

She pulled my face into hers and kissed me were then on the couch exchanging confused looks while making out.

I don't know what the hell is going on but, it feels really good. Eyes closed, she started pulling off my clothes. It's like she knows exactly what she's doing. I love it!

She is so sexy.I wish I knew what I was doing.

Katherine pulled away breathing hard, "I know what you're thinking, just follow what I do."

I nodded and started grasping her shirt. I accidently grabbed her breast too. Then, she started fondeling my chest.

I started doing what I was origanlly going to do. I pulled her clothes off. She undid my bra and cupped my bare breast. I moaned. It felt good to feel a womans touch.

Katherine wasn't wearing a bra so I just pushed her down onto the couch and pulled her panties off, throwing them onto the ground. Luckily she wasn't wearing any pants.

She rolled me over so she would be on top. After that, she pulled my pants off awkwardly.

She reached for my underwear. Once she got them off, she started rubbing me. I started to moan softly into her lips.

She shoved her fingers inside me. She started slow, then she pushed her fingers in as far as she could inside of me.

I started to moan even louder.I forcefully grabbed her face and pulled it harder into mine.

I rolled her over, I started to think about Spongebob. _Really? _I thought to myself. _Thats what I'm thinking about right now._

She realized I wasn't about to do anything so, she flipped me over and took control once again.

She started to move her fingers inside me again. Increasing speed, I started to whimper.

"It...hurts..." I moaned.

"Good, then I'm doing my job," she whispered.

I started to tear up. Her vampire strengh tore me up. It hurts like hell. The rest was a big blur.


	3. Chapter 3

Stefans desire

Stefan

I rushed over to Damon and Elenas house, hoping Elena wasn't there.

Once he opened the door, I forced a kiss on him. He looked all beat up but, at that point I didn't care.

He stumbled away asking me what the hell was going on. I grabbed him again trying to kiss him but, he dropped to the floor scooting away.

I smiled, "Is that a challenge?"

I watched him scoot for a few inches then, I snatched and took him up to his bedroom.

"What are you doing, Stefan" he asked as I started chaining him to his bed quicky.

I didnt answer. I ripped of all his clothes off easily. I took off my clothes and crawled over to his face. I took off my boxers and swayed in his face.

He looked away. I grabbed his face and faced it towards my length. I grabbed the back of his head and shoved it in his mouth. I heard him choke.

I then scooted down taking it out of his mouth. I started playing with his dick. He moaned got hard after a few pumps.

I scooted down farther. I grabbed his cock and flicked it with my tounge. He moaned like he wanted more. I grabed my dick and started rubbing it against his. He gasped.

I ran his length up and down my body. I felt his reaction of unapproving pleasure. I took my cock and rammed it up his ass.

He moaned, he whined, he whimpered, and he lost his breath. I watched his every move. It was satisfying. That was the best time of my life.


End file.
